El lado oscuro a veces es mejor
by Rdk
Summary: Porque todos tenemos un lado oscuro que no queremos que los demas conozcan. Y Lily Evans no es una excepción. Lily Evans x Bellatrix Lestrange. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Ya sabéis que todo los nombres y lugares que reconozcáis pertenecen a JK Rowling (en serio, solo yo pienso que esta mujer se merece un monumento?)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Porque el lado oscuro a veces es mejor**

Aquello no...¿No qué? ¿No estaba bien? ¿No era normal? ¿No lo entenderían? La respuesta a todas esas preguntas era un no rotundo, ni estaba bien, ni era normal, ni ellos lo entenderían. Ella misma no lo entendía, no lo había planeado pero ocurrió. Sin pedir permiso, sin dejarle pensar los pros y contras...Sobre todo los contras, porque de esos había para llenar dos estadios de Quidditch enteros. Lo peor era como explicárselo (si es que lo iba a hacer) a James y a Sirius y a Remus. A todos en general. No lo iban a entender y mucho menos a aceptarlo. Ella misma se negaba a aceptarlo. ¡Por el amor de Merlín! Ella estaba saliendo con James Potter, ella, Lily Evans, la misma que le había rechazado una docena de veces porque lo consideraba un engreído, un chulo y un prepotente. Y eso, precisamente eso, era lo que le atraía de ella. Porque si, Lily Evans estaba nerviosa y con la cabeza echa un lío por culpa de una mujer. _"Si pero que mujer"_. Necesitaba algo para calmar los nervios. Levantó el brazo para hacer una señal al camarero y que se acercara.

-Un whisky de fuego, por favor.

-Enseguida encanto.

¿Encanto? Si no fuera porque no quería llamar la atención le hubiera lanzado una maldición ahí mismo. Pero no podía, porque estaba en un bar en el que el porcentaje de magos tenebrosos era del 99%, porque no podía arriesgarse a salir del rincón poco iluminado en el que estaba y que la reconocieran y sobre todo, porque si lo hacía, había muchas posibilidades de que el escándalo, hiciera que ella se alejara del bar. Y eso era lo último que quería. Se bebió el whisky de un trago. Quemaba. Pero desde que la había besado por primera vez, el quemarse no le importaba. Pidió otro. Mejor beber que juguetear con la varita y convertir la vela que tenía delante en una serpiente. Una serpiente como la que ella tenía bordada en su túnica del colegio. Una Slytherin. Y si lo pensabas no había nadie que cumpliera tan escrupulosamente los requisitos de esa casa como ella, Bellatrix Black, aunque dentro de poco sería Lestrange. Hacía años que habían dejado Hogwarts, pero aun así, cada vez que la veía volvía a estar en ese colegio, viéndola caminar al lado de Malfoy, de Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, de Severus Snape, en general de esos engreídos que por llevar una serpiente a la altura del pecho se creían mejores que el resto.

Y ahora ella estaba allí, sentada en ese bar de mala muerte del Callejón Knocturn, esperándola. Si hace unos años alguien le hubiera dicho que esperaría como agua de mayo la presencia de Bellatrix en aquel bar, se hubiera reído en su cara sin dudarlo. Pero ahora ese alguien era el que tenía todas las papeletas para reírse de ella. Porque realmente necesitaba que esa mujer apareciera por la puerta de una vez. Era algo irracional, incomprensible para toda la población, incluida ella misma porque si se ponía a analizar la personalidad de Bellatrix, no se le ocurría nadie que pudiera sentirse atraído por ella. Excepto a Lily "¿en qué coño estabas pensado?" Evans. A ella si le atraía. Bellatrix era egocéntrica, una engreída, una chula, una prepotente, se creía que el mundo estaba para servirle y era una mortífaga. Y eso era lo peor y lo que Lily encontraba más fascinante. Porque ella era todo lo contrario a James, eran como el cielo y la tierra. No tenían nada en común. Ni falta que hacía que lo tuvieran, porque precisamente el que fueran dos polos opuestos era lo que le gustaba a Lily. Para tener estabilidad, amor, protección y seguridad se hubiera quedado al lado de James. Y no es que no lo quisiera, lo quería, lo tenía y sabía que todo eso no se iba a escapar volando por la ventana. Pero necesitaba algo más, necesitaba algo que no fuera seguro, una aventura, que le hiciera sentirse viva por dentro, que le hiciera sentir una descarga eléctrica recorriendo todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel, y eso solo se lo podía dar Bellatrix Black.

Aun recordaba el primer beso que le dio. Porque por supuesto, la que dio el primer paso fue ella, como en todo. No se lo esperaba, ni siquiera estaba previsto que se vieran, pero se vieron. Aunque estaba oscuro, Lily pudo distinguir el brillo de la locura en sus ojos. Y se acercó a ella y la beso. Y sin saber porque, no se apartó, al contrario, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la Slytherin y le correspondió. Porque sus besos no eran como los de James, los de él eran cálidos, le eran familiares, estaba acostumbrada a ellos, pero los besos de ella...Los besos de ella eran fuego, eran intenciones escondidas, eran provocación y sin duda alguna, eran adictivos, porque uno solo no le servía. Aquel encuentro requería una repetición, aunque su mente le dijera constantemente que aquello estaba mal, no podía evitarlo.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse sacó a Lily de sus pensamientos, alzó la vista y la vio. Era imposible no verla, al menos eso le parecía a ella. Se quedo en medio del bar, buscándola con la mirada, cuando la vio sonrió, una sonrisa que hubiera hecho correr al más valiente, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Se miraron y los ojos de Bellatrix la traspasaron y en la mente de Lily empezaron a aparecer los fantasmas.

-¿Qué pasa Evans? ¿Aun no te acostumbras a mi presencia?

Que estúpida manía de no llamarla por su nombre. Aunque no le gustaba, lo ignoró, porque era necesario que hablaran.

-Esto se tiene que terminar Bellatrix – dijo en el tono más serio que pudo encontrar – Las dos sabemos que se tiene que acabar.

-¿Tu crees? - y su lengua recorrió el camino que iba de la base del cuello de Lily hasta el lóbulo de su oreja – Yo pienso que no. Y como no te has apartado, diría que tu tampoco estas muy convencida de ello.

-Lo estoy - _"Embustera" _dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza _"Sabes que no es así"_

-Muy bien – contesto Bellatrix sin darle importancia – Como quieras, vuelve con ese estúpido de Potter, estoy segura de que seréis muy felices.

-No le insultes. Y ya somos muy felices, gracias.

-¿Sois felices? Entonces si sois tan felices ¿por que estas aquí?

Lily no respondió, sinceramente odiaba cuando Bellatrix tenía razón, porque si de verdad eran felices, si realmente era feliz al lado de James, ¿que coño hacía en ese antro?

-Ah, el cruel peso de la verdad – dijo Bellatrix al tiempo que se levantaba – Me voy Evans, pero sabes donde encontrarme, lo digo por si quieres despedirte.

Y dejando a Lily tal y como la había encontrado, salió del bar. Lo correcto hubiera sido salir del bar e ir a ver a James, que seguramente estaría con Sirius, pero hacía meses que a Lily le daba igual lo que era correcto y lo que no lo era. Hacía meses que lo único que la mantenía ocupada era contar los días hasta que Bellatrix le dijera un sitio y una hora para verse, hacía meses que no era la santa que todos se empeñaban en creer que era, porque desde hacía meses, había descubierto que jugar con el lado oscuro podía ser más divertido y excitante que comportarse como una señorita. Salió del bar. Pero no para ir a ver a James, sino para ver a la única serpiente que era capaz de darle lo que quería, aunque ella no lo hubiera dicho nunca en voz alta.

* * *

**NdA:** Si ya se que hay muchos que odiáis a Bellatrix Lestrange, pero es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque la verdad no se si me gusta más que sea Helena Bonham Carter quien la interpreta en las películas o el personaje en si. Da igual, la cuestión es que me encanta. =)

Esta historia esta escrita, porque creo que todos escondemos un lado oscuro, que no queremos que nadie lo conozca y opino que Lily Evans no tiene porque ser especial.

Dejar reviews con vuestras opiniones (buenas y malas), que dice por ahí que es bueno para el karma!!


End file.
